Family Ties
by london vixen
Summary: A creature is killing people in Dallas, Texas. Sam And Dean investigate but something threatens to tear their lives apart. This investigation is going to prove to be the most challenging Dean and Sam have ever faced. Will they overcome this dark force?
1. Chapter 1

**_Family Ties_**

**_Prologue_**

Rebecca Dawnson tossed her ginger hair back from her face. The wind blew through the park, making the dead dry leaves blow around her. She shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her lanky body. She was in a hurry to get home. She'd been partying at a club with her friends but a frantic call from her mother telling her to come home had forced her to leave her friends and walk home, alone. A twig cracked loudly and Rebecca jumped. She looked around in worry, a faint crease appearing between her eyebrows. Something ran across the path ahead of her loudly. Rebecca yelped in fear and surprise. She quickened her step, breaking into a hurried trot. Something behind her also picked up speed. Losing her head completely to the fear, Rebecca ran for it. Loud footsteps behind her followed and a blast of hot breath blew against her neck. Rebecca shrieked and tried in desperation to outrun her pursuer. The footsteps behind her stopped suddenly and Rebecca turned her head back to look over her shoulder. A sudden jerk on her ankle made Rebecca shriek again as she heavily sprawled on the ground, she'd tripped over an up-raised tree root. Her chest heaved and sweat trickled down her face as she sobbed for breath. She twisted around frantically trying to see who or what had been following her. There was nothing there. She sighed with relief and clambered to her feet when suddenly, something tackled her from behind the tree. Rebecca uttered a blood-curdling scream and shut her eyes tightly, feeling that her end was near. She expected to feel her flesh be cut to ribbons by monstrous claws or have her skull crushed by the goliath, snapping maw of a monster but instead all she heard was a masculine chuckle.

"Do you always scare this easily?"

Rebecca opened her eyes and glared at her boyfriend. "Jesus Christ, Conrad! You scared me to death!"

Conrad snickered, "My bad," he replied in a singsong voice. He rolled off the top of Rebecca and pulled her to her feet. He laughed as she dusted herself off, still glaring at him murderously.

"I hate you!" Rebecca snapped at him. She was infuriated when Conrad laughed harder still.

Conrad sauntered over to Rebecca and, taking a hold of her waist, swung her around in a circle. He pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. Rebecca kissed him back and when they finally broke apart she was smiling. "I guess it was pretty funny," she admitted.

"Hell yeah it was," Conrad chuckled. "It was as though you thought you were being hunted or something."

Rebecca smiled and laid her head against her boyfriend's muscular chest then she looked into his mischievous chestnut eyes and, playing with his curly black hair sighed softly. "What a beautiful night. Just us alone together in the park, its quiet and a gorgeous full moon shining down on us."

Conrad murmured in agreement and kissed Rebecca again. Then laughing the two teens dashed around the park, chasing each other. "Find me if you can!" Conrad shouted, hidden somewhere in the park. Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes, a bright smile lit up the night. She walked around the park, investigating in every crook and nanny she could find.

Conrad watched her from his hiding place in the jungle gym. The light of the full moon made Rebecca's beautiful ginger hair gleam. He stifled his laughter as she tried time and again to find him, then she disappeared from view. Conrad shifted his position, trying in vain to see where his girlfriend had vanished. Something grabbed him from behind and Conrad let out a feminine sounding cry. He twisted around and saw Rebecca doubled up with laughter, her long hair falling over her face. Conrad freed himself and tackled her to the ground. He held her wrists on either side of her face even as she cried with laughter. "Shut up!" he said with a ghost of a smile on his mouth.

"I have never, not in my entire life, heard a guy squeal like such a puss!" Rebecca gasped, tears of laughter still gleaming in her blue eyes. Conrad grinned and kissed her.

"Yeah, well it was a lucky break," he said.

Rebecca grinned, "Doubt it. But I did get you back so we're even now." She returned his kiss hungrily. Conrad, still holding Rebecca's wrists on either side of her head pressed his body tighter against his girlfriend's. The two lovers kissed passionately when a sudden loud crack filled the air like the blast of a shotgun. Rebecca gasped and sat up, forcing Conrad to let go of her and tumble off. He frowned at her resentfully but smiled when he saw the fearful look on her face.

"Relax," he told her, "Its probably nothing."

"Maybe we should go," Rebecca replied worriedly.

Conrad frowned and shook his head, "Nah. I'll go check it out," he told his worried girlfriend. He confidently strode out of sight, into a clump of dense bushes from where the sound had come from.

He looked around, brushing low hanging bushes out his way. The moonlight filtered through a gap in the bushes and Conrad saw tracks in the dirt. He crouched down to examine them and his eyes widened in amazement. Huge paw prints, the size of hubcaps was stamped clearly in the dirt. A musky smell, like overbearing fur, also filled the air and Conrad gagged for a moment. He pulled out his camera and clicked away madly. He didn't know of any animal that had paws that big. He heard Rebecca's voice call him, ask if he was alright but he didn't answer immediately, he was too focused on the mammoth paw prints he had found. Suddenly the camera went blank and Conrad smacked it against his thigh impatiently. He picked it up and randomly turned around and took a photo. The camera whirled back life and the flash went off. The flash went off in the face of a gigantic, salivating monster. The creature stumbled back and grunted then shook its head and furiously pounced upon Conrad. Conrad opened his moth to scream but the hideous beast gave him no chance. An enormous maw closed upon his face and crushed it to a pulp. An eruption of bright blood gushed out of the human's ruined face and the shaggy beast hungrily began to tear his body apart. A whining voice filled the air.

"Conrad! Where are you? Come back you're scaring me."

The beast lifted its mammoth head and crept from beside the fallen human boy. Its sharp black eyes saw a fragile human girl sitting cross-legged on the ground. Its tongue lolled from its mouth and it lifted its head and bellowed at the full moon. The girl's head whipped towards the bush where the beast was hidden. It burst from its hiding place and charged at the girl. The girl screamed in terror and tried to run but the giant monster pounced on her too. The human girl's fragile body fell under the beast's weight and she screamed in mortal terror and pain. She reached up and tried to push the creature's head away from her body. Rebecca sobbed in horror as she looked up at the monster. A huge shaggy wolf-creature glared down at her with murderous black eyes and a large snout filled with huge fangs opened. A blast of hot breath, that stunk like rotting meat, hit Rebecca in the face. She howled in fear as the wolf's huge muscle came snapping down upon her throat. Rebecca only had one thought before she was brutally killed:_ I hope Conrad is Ok._

The creature howled in triumph as Rebecca's blood gushed into its mouth. It would eat her then finish off the other human in the bushes. As the creature's howl echoed throughout the quiet little town, the people within their homes shuddered and pulled the curtains tighter over their windows.


	2. Chapter 2 Charletta

**_Chapter 2._**

**_Charletta_**

**A/N: Thank you to Josefina Snape, SammySexKitten and Thara for your reviews! This is my first time straying away from Underworld stories and attempting to write a Supernatural one. In response to your questions Yes Rebecca is dead and yes Sam and Dean know Charletta. Charletta is the same age as Dean.**

_1 month later..._

"Dean check this out," Sam Winchester said, studying the computer screen in awe. He turned to look at his brother. He frowned with a touch of impatience when he saw Dean checking out a pretty buxom blonde young woman. "Dean! Will you pay attention?"

"What?" Dean snapped, finally prying his eyes away from the sexy blonde.

"Look at this," Sam answered, pointing to the computer screen. "There's a lunar killer in Texas."

Dean frowned and turned his attention to the computer. A newspaper file had been pulled up on the screen._ Lunar Killer Set To Strike Again: Police Place Curfew Over Town._ "So something's killing people. Doesn't mean it's a demon."

"That's where you're wrong. Check this out." Sam opened up another file, this one with names of deceased people listed on it. "Read what remains the police found."

A look of disgust crossed Dean's face as he scrolled down the pages. "Those two," said Sam pointing, "Were the most recent victims."

"Rebecca Dawnson and Conrad Valentine," Dean read aloud. "Jesus there wasn't much left of them."

"Only their arms, legs and half their skulls were found. That's been the same with all the victims. Apparently their torsos and brains were gone." Sam recounted thoughtfully.

"Disgusting!" Dean growled, shaking his head. He studied the information closely, his eyebrows knitted together. "These murders have taken place in and around Dallas."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. I think we'd better head out that way."

"We can shack up with Charletta."

"Charletta?"

"Yeah. Charletta was with Dad and I on a mission in Dallas. We were after a poltergeist, anyway Charletta got hot and heavy with the guy the poltergeist was after. She remained behind in Dallas with him."

"I doubt Dad was happy to let her go."

Dean shrugged, "He knew Charletta could hold her own. He promised her that we'd come back to see her," his voice trailed off and he looked away, "guess that's all been blown to hell."

Sam too, lowered his head. Every time the topic of their deceased father was brought up so was lots of emotion. Neither of the boys liked bringing up the topic of their father. But both knew: if they ran into Charletta, chances are she didn't know about their father's death and one, if not both, would have to tell her.

Charletta was Dean's age. A pretty young woman with long brown hair streaked with blonde, her trademark chestnut eyes were always flashing with life. She knew how to handle herself against all things Supernatural but even though Sam hadn't seen her in a long while he was betting that she was still fiercely loyal to her family. Both Sam and Dean knew the news of their father's untimely death would destroy her. Sam hoped Charletta didn't take the news too badly, for all their sakes. There was no telling what she could do, to herself or one of her brothers.

X

The sleek black Impala streaked down the road towards the little Dallas town. People were scurrying in and out of the little shops._ No doubt they're spooked and with good reason. The full moon is in two days,_ Sam thought.

"So what do you think is killing the people 'round here?" asked Dean casually.

"Dunno. Blackdog? Wendigo? Werewolf?"

"Don't think it's a Wendigo. It would've killed more people. Judging from the lunar cycle I'd say a werewolf."

"So," Sam sighed, "what do you know about werewolves?"

"Well they are totally primal, animalistic: Very vicious. That would explain the severity of the killings and what remains were found. Werewolves eat the brains and fleshy parts of their victims. There is hardly any meat on a person's arms or legs so they get left uneaten. The myth about them only turning during the full moon is true as is the rumor about them being killed by silver bullets.

Often a person is totally unaware when they are inflicted with the werewolf disease. Usually it takes about a year or two for a werewolf to realize what they are. A new werewolf blanks out every time they turn: the wolf takes over. Sometimes a new werewolf panics, they think they're going crazy. They are allergic to silver, develop a taste for raw, bloody meat and have mental blanks from when they turn. They commit suicide because they lose it. Great power comes with being a werewolf. You get stronger; you develop better eyesight, hearing and sense of smell.

Transformed werewolves are scary sons of bitches. They can be as big as Grizzly bears with paws to match. They look like human/wolf hybrids. You can get infected in two ways: either you get bitten or the werewolf's saliva somehow gets into your body, say through a scratch. Anything silver through a werewolf's heart or brain will kill it. That enough information for you, Van Helsing?"

Sam smiled as the car continues to roar through the town. "Do you have any idea where Charletta lives?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah but I'm sure I can persuade one of these fine officers of the law to provide me with Charletta's address." He pulled up on the curb outside the police station and beamed as he saw a pretty brunette police officer enter the building. "I'm sure I can persuade one for sure."

X

Ten minutes later, Dean came sauntering out of the police station grinning from ear to ear. He slid into the car and beamed at Sam, tossing him a piece of paper. "That's Charletta's address and this," he said triumphantly holding up a slip of blue paper, "is Officer Whitewolf's phone number. Told me to call her if I see or hear about anything about _The Lunar Killer_." (Officer Whitewolf will have a bigger part in this story later on.)

Sam smiled and shook his head. He studied Charletta's address and read it aloud, "68 Oak Avenue."

The two sat in silence as they drove towards Charletta's house. When they finally pulled up at 68 Oak Avenue they frowned in bewilderment. "You sure this is the right address?" Sam asked.

"Course. I double checked it and everything." Dean replied, his cautious brown eyes still scanning the house.

House 68 was a two-story house almost totally blocked out by trees. It was located by itself on a block of land backed towards farmland. The house was in a desperate need of a new paint job and a good garden. "What the hell is Charletta doing living in a dump like this?" Dean said.

The two brothers slipped out of the car and walked up the driveway. Thick trees momentarily blocked out the shining sun. "Jesus I feel like I'm at the Amityville house," Dean said gruffly.

Dean and Sam stood on the molding porch and Sam rapped on the door with his knuckles, frowning in distaste when flakes of red paint stuck to his skin. Footsteps sounded from inside and the door was thrown open. A disheveled Charletta looked out and her eyes widened when she saw her two bewildered brothers looking in at her. "Dean? Sam? What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3 Things change

**_Chapter 3._**

**_Things change_**

Charletta stared out at her brothers, disbelievingly. "Dean? Sam? What are you doing here?" she repeated in a faint voice.

"Charli!" Dean gushed, using her pet name, "long time no see!" He strode into her house despite her efforts to keep him out. Sam followed suit, leaving Charletta to hurry after them.

Charletta's house was very dark. Almost every curtain in the house had been drawn across the window, banishing the sunlight from invading her home. A musky smell hung in the stale air and the furniture was scattered all over the living room. "What happened here?" Dean demanded.

"Nothing," Charletta sighed. "I had a fight with someone and they knocked things 'round a bit but they didn't touch me. I'm fine." As she spoke she wore a strange, unreadable expression on her dainty, pixie-like face.

"Who was it? What's his name? Is he bothering you?" Dean snapped.

"No. It was a drunken guy from a pub. He followed me home, barged his way in, we fought, he had a tantrum and knocked thing around a bit so I threw him out the door on his ass. That's all."

Dean relaxed but he still wore a cautious look on his face. He was, and had always been, very protective of Charletta.

Sam wondered about, straightening up the furniture. He was surprised to see scratches on the wooden floor and he knelt down to investigate. "What are these scratches from?" he called out to Charletta.

"My dog," she answered, sidling up beside him. "He used to scratch up the floor and furniture. But he was run over two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry," Dean and Sam said in unison.

Charletta shrugged: obviously she didn't care. "What happened to your boy?" Dean asked smugly.

Charletta frowned, "He ran off."

"What?!" Dean bellowed, making his siblings leap about a foot into the air.

"Dean calm down!" Charletta exclaimed. "Its no big deal!"

"That son of a bitch ran off and left you alone!" Dean snarled, "and you're saying its no big deal?!"

"I told him to go!" Charletta snapped furiously, a bright fire raging in her eyes.

"Oh," Dean grunted, "that's alright then."

"Didn't it work out?" Sam asked.

Charletta shook her head miserably but then shrugged her shoulders and perked up, "So how's everything? How's dad?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a somber look, which Charletta instantly picked up on. "What's wrong?" she asked in a distressed voice.

Dean cleared his voice and looked away. Sam sighed sadly before breaking the tragic noise to Charletta. "Charletta... dad's dead."

A look of shock overcame Charletta's face. It was overtaken by a look of horror a moment later, and then within seconds, was replaced by a look of raw pain. She shook her head, still staring at Sam with her mouth agape.

"He died Charli. Dad's gone." Sam repeated, spelling out the whole dire story to her.

Charletta looked at Dean, her eyes wide and glistening with tears. "Dean, is it true?"

Dean was determinedly not looking at her, and then he nodded. A wail escaped Charletta's throat and the tears sprung forth from her brown eyes. She turned tail and fled, her light footsteps vanished up the staircase.

Sam turned to Dean who had resumed staring hard at the pictures on the mantelpiece. "She had to know Dean."

Dean nodded, "Yeah... I know. It would've been hard for her to hear that. Dad was like... her idol." He reached out and brushed a photo in a heart-shaped frame. Photographic images of himself, Charletta, Sam and their father smiled back at him. The photo had been taken many years ago when Dean, Sam and Charletta were just teenagers.

Sam appeared by his side and chuckled sadly as he picked up the picture frame. "God I still remember this! What was it, like six years ago?"

"Yeah we were hunting that shape-shifter in Nevada," Dean replied fondly.

Sam put the photo back down, "Do you reckon Charletta will help us kill this demon?"

Dean shrugged, "Depends how she'll deal with dad's death I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"Bout three months after you left, Charletta started drinking. Not heavy mind you but drinking all the same. Either she'll go off the deep end, drinking to console herself about dad's death, or the news about dad's death will make her want to kill every demon out there.

I'm hoping she'll go with the latter 'cause I really don't want to be around Charli when she's drunk. She makes a mean one."

"How do-" Sam broke off and grinned. "Did Charli beat you up?"

"No!"

"She did! I can see it in your face. You face flushes every time Charli and drunk are used in the same sentence!"

"She didn't beat me up. We got into a fight one night about who was the better psychic: Jennifer Love Hewitt or Patricia Arquette. She'd had a bit to drink, got angry and started throwing punches. One of her punches connected and floored me."

Sam snorted with laughter even as Dean rolled his eyes and snapped, "Shut up! It was a lucky shot!"

"Oh yeah? I'm sure it was."

"Shut up!"

Sam stopped laughing and looked over Dean's shoulder. Dean frowned and turned to see what had suddenly drawn his brother's attention. He saw a red-eyed Charletta watching them. "Are you Ok?" Dean asked.

Charletta didn't respond for a moment, and then she nodded.

"It wasn't your fault dad died."

"I know."

Sam, clearly desperate to change topics, piped up, "We were just talking about what a mean drunk you are. Did you really floor Dean's ass?"

"Yes."

"No!" Dean growled.

"I did too," Charletta scoffed. "And then dad came home and saw Dean lying there with a black eye. I told you the best psychic was Patricia Arquette!"

Dean muttered furiously under his breath while Sam laughed. A small smile adorned Charletta's mouth before she said in a weary voice, "I'm not feeling that well. I'm gonna have a lie down. Its going to be dark in about half-an-hour so you guys can crash here for tonight. The couches fold out into single beds or there are a couple of spare beds upstairs. Which ever you prefer. There's plenty of food in the pantry if you want it. All right? I'll see you in the morning." She turned and slowly trudged up the staircase.

Dean leapt on the nearest couch and settled down. Sam sat down on the other couch but stared after Charletta. "Did she seem strange to you?"

"No. She's upset about dad."

"No. I meant does she seem... sick... to you?"

"Maybe a bit. She'll probably sit up there drinking all night. Wake us up at three in the morning singing,'_Mandy_'."

Sam shook his head, laughing, and settled down against the soft fabric of the couch.

X

A rare blue moon hung in the sky making shadows cast upon the ground. A young Native-American girl hurried along the street, a silver dagger clutched in her hand. A snapping twig made her jump and she looked around fearfully. She clutched the dagger tighter and raised it up a little. She couldn't see any sight of danger. Then, a small cloud a hot breath blew against her neck. She held the dagger in a death grip and whirled around with lightning speed, chanting something as she did so. She plunged the dagger towards its target but bristling claws slapped it from her hand. She realized she was done for and she opened her mouth to scream but massive wolf-fangs bit into her throat, before she could utter a sound. The wolf beast shook her body like a grotesque rag doll, and then dragged her body away towards the bushes.


	4. Chapter 4 Suspicions

_**Family Ties**_

Chapter 4: Suspicions 

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing, especially Caroline Ackles for reviewing chapter 3 and prompting me to update my story :)**

_Jessica's body was consumed by fire. She was pinned to the ceiling, a large gash in her stomach dripping blood onto Sam's face._

"_No!" he screamed in angst._

"Sam!" A loud voice interrupted Sam's terrifying dream, forcing him to jerk awake.

"What?" Sam asked in bewilderment, looking around in disarray and confusion.

Dean was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "You were having that dream about your girlfriend again, weren't you?"

"No," Sam lied, unwilling to reveal the truth to Dean.

Dean quirked an eyebrow and Sam sighed before bowing his head and muttering a reluctant, "Yes."

"Don't worry over it," Dean said, his voice was strangely constricted.

The strange tone in his brother's voice made Sam look at his brother suspiciously, "What's going on Dean?"

Dean gestured to the TV with a quick jerk of his head. A news reporter was talking to a police officer about a murder. Sam sat up straight on the couch where he'd slept, his attention fixed on the TV screen. A banner flashed across the bottom of the TV.

_Lunar Killer strikes again: 14-year-old Native American teenager dead._

"No!" Sam hissed. He dropped onto the floor and sat down in front of the television. Dean dropped down beside him staring gravelly at the screen.

"Do you know how the teenager was killed?" The reporter asked the police officer.

"Well she appears to have been mauled by a large animal, most likely a bear." The police officer stated pompously.

"And there were hardly any remains left?"

"No, we found only half of her body but it was so savaged we needed to use dental records to identify her."

The reporter tried in vain not to let disgust flicker across her face. "And now you have strengthened the curfew? Officials will be on the street by 6:30, and everyone still out must go back to their homes?"

"Yes, this way we can make sure that this animal doesn't kill anymore citizens of this town."

The reporter looked vaguely relieved to be finished with the grisly interview. "Thanks for your time Officer," she said, finishing up the interview.

Sam looked at Dean in shock, "I thought you said that the killer was a werewolf."

"I did. Last night must've been different: A blue moon or something."

"Damn," Sam's face fell unhappily. Then he perked up and looked around, "What about Charletta? Should we tell her?"

Dean was still looking at the TV screen in a broody fashion, despite the face that the interview had finished.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

Dean jerked out of his broody state and stared at Sam. He shrugged, and then a crease appeared between his brows. He was staring at something over Sam's shoulder.

Sam frowned and turned around, his eyes widening in shock. Charletta was ambling down the staircase and yet she looked a wreck.

Her hair was disheveled and tangled, her eyes were bruised and bloodshot, dark blue bags were circled under her eyes and her face looked pale and heavy.

"Charli what happened to you?" Dean asked, charging up to her and grabbing her by the elbows.

Charletta turned her exhausted eyes upon her brothers and shook her head. "I was up all night drinking."

Dean glowered at her, "You know how much I hate you drinking."

"Yeah, well I gotta' deal with it somehow. I don't deal with things like you. You can fight demons and deal with things like that. I can't."

Sam put his arm around her in a one-armed hug. Charletta hugged him back and trembled in his embrace. "I can't deal with this, Sam. Dad's dead, I don't know what I'm going to do to deal with it."

"You'll be all right, little sis. We'll help you but we need you to help us."

Charletta's eyes narrowed, "What's wrong?"

Dean studied her, "The _Lunar Killer_ killed another person. We need to find this thing and stop it."

"I'm guessing you think this thing's a demon?"

"Judging from the lunar cycle I'm guessing it is a werewolf."

Charletta's eyes widened. "That's just great!" she said in a furious tone.

"Can we count on you to help us stop this thing?" Sam asked.

Charletta paused, her brown eyes lowered and filled with emotion. Could she really help?

_I don't know. Dean, Sam and ... Dad were always the ones that were good at fighting demons. I only got in the way. I've dealt with werewolves before and I know how hard they are to kill._

She looked at her brothers and sighed reluctantly. "Sure, I'll help. Count me in."

Dean's face split into a grin, "Great. Let's go track down this son of a bitch and kill it."

Sam and Charletta looked at each other before Sam spoke up, "What if its not a demon. What if it is just an animal, like a rogue bear the police suggested?"

"Well there are no rules that we can't kill a bear or any other animal," Dean said casually.

Sam smiled but Charletta frowned and looked nervous. Her brown eyes flickered fearfully and she trembled, still in Sam's embrace.

Was she going to be able to do this?


	5. Chapter 5 Curses

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Curses**_

Dean and Sam waited anxiously as Charletta changed into fresh clothes.

"Do you think there is something wrong with Charli?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Nah, I don't think so. Like she said, she's been up all night drinking." Dean replied, almost casually.

"I'm serious Dean. She looked really beat up. I think she snuck out during the night."

"Pub crawl?" Dean suggested, with a smirk lingering on his face.

"Dean! I'm serious! She could wind up dead! What if that killer got her?" Sam snapped.

"Charli isn't stupid, Sam. She can look after herself. Charletta isn't a foolish person who would just wonder into a trap. I trust her and everything she says." Dean replied.

"I didn't say she was foolish-" Sam began.

"-Who's foolish?" a faint voice asked.

Sam and Dean turned around in unison. Charletta was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching them with a slight frown on her face. Tight, figure hugging jeans hugged her curvy wide hips and a low cut green crop top showed off her voluptuous chest. Dean and Sam blanched at the sight of her.

"Can't you put something else on?" Dean asked, shielding his face.

Charletta scowled, "Actually I don't think I want to."

Sam chuckled, making both Sam and Charletta stare at him. "Dean, let it go. Leave Charli alone. Charli, this is your house, wear what ever you want."

"Thanks Sam," Charletta gushed, pulling him into a hug, and making Sam smile nervously as her large chest crushed against his own. Charletta frowned at her other brother, "And Dean, if what I'm wearing makes you feel weird, just don't look at me. Got it, precious?"

Sam laughed louder as Dean flushed. Charletta threw them both a wicked smile and sauntered out the house.

"Great now I've got to put up with men giving her the eye." Dean groaned in disgust.

"You mean the kind of eye you flash to women?" Sam asked innocently.

Dean scowled heavily and huffed irately before storming out the house after Charletta. Sam laughed softly before following them out.

X

The Impala pulled up in front of the crime scene where the young teenager had been viciously murdered. Sam, Dean and Charletta clambered out of the car, Sam and Dean both wearing Police uniforms. With no real officers in sight, Dean and Sam were free to ask their own questions.

The family of the deceased was gathered around the crime scene. One of them, a woman was muttering angrily to the young man beside her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sam said in a somber tone, stepping up beside the family.

The people turned their eyes upon the Winchesters. Dean blanched as the woman who just a moment ago had been muttering furiously looked at him.

"You aren't a Police Officer," she snarled taking an aggressive step forward. A wizened old man beside her looked hard at Dean.

"Is what she says true? Who are you?"

"He isn't a Police Officer. He came into the station before looking for Charletta Winchester's address," the woman growled.

Dean raised his hands and backed away. "I'm not here to laugh or mock you or anything like that."

"My sister just died! I don't care why the hell you are here!" the woman snapped furiously. "And you," she snarled rounding on Sam, "you aren't a cop either. Who the hell are you people?"

Dean and Sam stepped forwards, "We're-" they began.

"-Supernatural experts," Charletta said, stepping forward. "We investigate all supernatural occurrences, demons, and stuff like that. We kill the supernatural evils and our job is done. We move on to the next place that needs help."

The family stared at Charletta as though she were insane. "You don't have to believe me," Charletta said quietly, "but we want to find out what this thing is and kill it, just as much as you."

"Is that true?" the strange woman asked Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, its true," Sam answered gravelly.

"Officer Whitewolf, I am truly sorry for your loss but we are trying to help get rid of this thing." Dean said.

"The thing is a werewolf," the woman, Officer Whitewolf, said softly. "That's what the culprit is."

"How do you know that?" Charletta asked keenly.

The officer paused and looked at the others. All of them shifted away uncomfortably but the old wizened man took a shaky step forward and croaked, "Our people have lived on this land for eons. But the enemy was here before even my ancestors. The _limikkin_ it was called. Shape Shifter or as you would call it know: A werewolf.

These beasts terrorized our people. Many deaths. Finally our ancestors found a way to defeat the_ limikkin_. They were wiped from our land. However, many _limikkin_ still wondered the earth and still do to this day. Now, one is back and we must find out who is hiding behind its mask and kill it."

"So you know that this werewolf is a person in this town who probably has no idea that the werewolf curse is affecting them," Sam said somberly.

The woman, Officer Whitewolf, stepped up alongside the wizened old man and nodded, "Yes. We know how the curse affects a person. They often don't know they've been affected. But this killing has got to stop. We can't allow this..._thing_ to kill anyone else. Believe me, I regret having to kill somebody but the curse must not be passed on to anyone. We must destroy the _limikkin_ before it passes on its deadly illness."

She sighed and looked up at the sky before looking back at the Winchesters. "My name is Nikita," she said holding out her hand.

Each of the Winchesters' in turn shook her hand. "I apologize for my suspicious behavior before," said Nikita sadly, "but that monster has killed many of my people and I can't allow this brutal slaughter to continue."

Dean nodded, "We understand, trust me. We want to kill this son of a bitch as much as you do."

Nikita and her family behind her smiled. Nikita turned her head and whispered hurriedly to the wizened old man beside her. She turned back to Sam, Dean and Charletta after a moment with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to help you," she announced.

Dean and Sam shook their heads, "We can't allow that. Its too dangerous," Dean said, puffing himself up slightly.

"Well it isn't your decision. I know a lot about this creature and you could benefit from my help. Besides I wasn't asking for permission to help you." Nikita's eyes flashed. Her decision was final and she wasn't going to budge from it.

Dean sighed, "Fine. But I hope you understand how dangerous this is."

"I do. Believe me, I do. This creature has taken away many of my family: My mother and father, my grandmother, friends and now my sister. I want to avenge them and I won't rest until its been done."

"Do you think you could do it? Take a life of someone who, when the full moon doesn't wane, is a normal human being?" Charletta asked, looking Nikita dead in the eye.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy. But when it comes down to the crunch you've got to be strong and remember: The person, no matter if they don't remember or have a single clue, is a demon, a killer. In my opinion killing them would be a mercy."

The Winchesters nodded. After all, wasn't that the way with all demon-possessed humans? It's a mercy to free them from the morbid life.

"Alright then, if you are going to help us get your stuff ready and come with us," Dean said. "We've got a lot of work to do."


End file.
